hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
To Return Evil for Evil
To Return Evil for Evil (Ka i ka 'ino, no ka 'ino) is the 11th episode of Season 10 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When Five-0 investigates a tourist helicopter that was shot down by a missile, they trace the stolen artillery to a ghost from McGarrett's past – Wo Fat. Also, after Adam's ordeal in rescuing Tamiko and reconnecting with the Yakuza, he makes a bold decision about his future with Five-0. Plot Notes * Quinn Liu, Kamekona Tupuola and Noelani Cunha are not seen in this episode. Deaths Death Count Quotes (Steve sees Danny's full duffle bag sitting in Danny's office) Steve McGarrett: You're the picture of homelessness. What's going on? You didn't go home last night? (Danny says nothing but gestures a bit) Steve McGarrett: Go ahead. Danny Williams: Hang on. So, I went home, and, uh.. there was a smell. Steve McGarrett: A smell? Danny Williams: There was a sewage backup at my place. Um and, uh, it was pretty gross. I.. I ended up spending most of the night trying to clean it up. Steve McGarrett: Let me get this straight.. You invented a fake mold story at your house so you could stay at my house, and in the meantime, the sewage explodes at your house? Danny Williams: Yeah. Yeah, the irony is not lost on me. But I want you to know that the reason, in the first place, that I went to your place and created that mold story is to be there for you in your time of need. Steve McGarrett: Yes. And I was very touched. Thank you. (Steve gestures toward the full duffle bag) Steve McGarrett: So you got your, uh.. got your stuff back out of the house to save it from the aggressive smell. You even brought a little bons.. I didn't know you kept bonsai. This is a.. Danny Williams: Uh, yeah. I got it a couple of months ago. It's actually.. um, for therapeutic purposes. You trim it a couple times a week, and it's and it's supposed to promote new growth. I hadn't planned on sharing it with you, or anybody else for that matter. But if you want to make fun of me.. Ya know. Steve McGarrett: I'm not making fun of you, Mr. Miyagi. I think it's nice. It's a very Zen thing. (Steve stands up) Steve McGarrett: A lot of people do it, and frankly I'm glad you have a hobby that doesn't involve annoying me. You know? (Steve walks over to leave the office) Danny Williams: Right. (Danny stands up from behind his desk) Danny Williams: Here's the thing. (Danny walks around the desk to stand in front of Steve) Danny Williams: The sewage thing is not gonna be, like, an easy cleanup. Um.. it's actually a big deal. They.. they got to pull up the floorboards, and there's water damage and all that kind of stuff. So I, now, uh.. in the meantime, need a.. a place to crash. For real.. now. Steve McGarrett: Yes, you can stay at my house for another week or two, it's fine. Danny Williams: Six to eight weeks, says the contractor. Steve McGarrett: (sighs) Whatever. Danny Williams: Wow, you folded very quickly there. (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, well.. I mean, you using all my clean towels is kind of the least of my worries with everything else going on. (Steve answers his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: McGarrett. Trivia * Despite being credited Katrina Law, Taylor Wily and Kimee Balmilero do not appear in this episode. Cast |- |Tamiko |Brittany Ishibashi | |- |Kenji |Fernando Chien | |- |Daiyu Mei |Eugenia Yuan | |- |Driver |Brian Arthur Cox | |- |Rox |Chloe Brooks | |- |Howell |Julien Foures | |- |Tadashi |Randy Shibuya | |- |Hugh |Jamal Akakpo | |- |Mechanic |Esera Tavai Tuaolo | References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 10 (2010)